Life's a Song
by oOspuffy4everOo
Summary: Used to be Goodbye to you Rated for language, its October 1st, Vaughn and Lauren are still together, its Sydney's day off. S3 SV eventually. diff song per chapter.
1. Goodbye to You

I was just sitting at my computer and thought...shpadoinkle! Michelle Branch's song "Goodbye to You" fits in perfectly with Alias. So I decided with one of my brilliant ideas to make yet another fanfic...I warn you I don't update fast. At all. This fiction has some funny parts to it but it is still kinda sad. Tell me if you want another chap!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Of all the things  
  
I've believed in  
  
I just want to  
  
Get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days  
  
That pass me by  
  
I've been searching  
  
Deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
Are starting to get old  
  
It feels like  
  
I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years  
  
Were just pretend  
  
And I said  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to"  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that  
  
I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and  
  
You chase my thoughts away To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything  
  
And nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
And I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
Sydney Bristow sat alone at her windowsill listening to music, watching the children play. Today was her day off. It was also October 1st, and we all know what that means. She was in a rut. A big ass rut in which she needed assistance to get out of, but the only person that could help her put her there in the first place. She looked over at her clock. It said twelve o'clock pm.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with clocks and today's date?" She said pulling the clock off her wall and throwing it out the window.  
  
"Ow! Who threw a clock at me?" She heard a kid say from outside.  
  
"Sorry!!! Okay, gotta do something to keep my mind off of Vaughn....oh organize! So much fun." She said to herself. Sydney walked up to a box and started unloading things She finally got to the last box. She rummaged through it and found some of her old things that weren't destroyed by the fire. She found an unmarked tape that seemed to be playable.  
  
"I wonder I wonder." She said as she popped the tape into the VCR in her bedroom. The tape flickered to life as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"No." Her features crumpled as she watched the two people start to undress on the bed.  
  
"No...no...no..." She cried as she crumpled to a fetal position on the floor at the base of her bed.  
  
"Please...no...oh god...please..." She was sobbing now as she continued to stare at the screen.  
  
__________  
  
A few hours later, Eric Weiss walked into Sydney's apartment carrying some Chinese food.  
  
"Hey, Syd, I brought some food over." There was no reply.  
  
"Syd?" He walked into her bedroom and saw her laying on the ground with her eyes open.  
  
"Syd, what are you doing?" No response, she lay still.  
  
"Syd? SYDNEY!" He was now yelling.  
  
"Oh my god Sydney!" Weiss ran to the phone, eyes never leaving Sydney. He quickly dialed 911. Then he ran back to her.  
  
"Hello 911 operator, what is your emergency?"  
  
"I went over to my friend's apartment, and found her laying on the ground unconscious."  
  
"Sir, calm down, is she breathing?" Weiss put her hand over Sydney's mouth.  
  
"Yes, but not well at all."  
  
"Sir, can you tell us where you are?"  
  
"I can't remember the street address, but it is the big apartment complex..."  
  
"Don't worry, I have that complex on our list, we know where you are. Do not touch your friend yet, I will send someone over as soon as possible."  
  
"Hurry." He said putting the phone back on the table.  
  
He ran back to the bedroom and looked at the TV.  
  
"Oh, Syd." Weiss watched as Sydney and Vaughn lay next to each other in bed. It was the video that was captured by the camera in Sydney's old apartment. He heard the sirens wailing as the EMTs charged in with a heart monitor, an oxygen tank, and defibulators.  
  
"Sir stand back." The hooked up the monitor and Weiss watched in terror as Sydney's heart rate continued to slow.  
  
"One two three." The shocked her.  
  
"One two three." And again.  
  
"One two three." Again.  
  
"We're losing her!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hah! My first cliffhanger. I am so proud. Well tell me if you want another chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! TTFN 


	2. Closing Time

Here is another chap, I wrote it during one of my classes. I swear, that's when I get most of my writing done. This has some language in it and crude violence. Closing Time by Semisonic  
  
*************************************  
  
Closing time - time for you to go out, go out into the world.  
  
Closing time - turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
  
Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.  
  
Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
Take me home...  
  
Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
  
Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come.  
  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found a friend Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.  
  
Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
Take me home...  
  
Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from...  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
Take me home...  
  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end...  
  
**************************************  
  
Eric Weiss pulled out his cell phone as he watched the EMTs put Sydney onto a stretcher. He dialed a number quickly and put the phone up to his ear as he headed out to his car.  
  
"You have reached Jack, leave a message after the beep."  
  
"Hey, Jack, its Weiss, I went over to your daughter's house tonight to share some food and I found her unconscious on her floor. I called 911, they are loading her into the ambulance right now. Just come to the hospital as soon as you can. Bye." Weiss pressed the end button and called up another person.  
  
**************************************  
  
The phone woke Lauren up and she rolled over to see that it was ten thirty.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Lauren, is Vaughn there?"  
  
"One minute Eric." She put her hand over the mouthpiece.  
  
"Honey, Michael, wake up, Eric is on the phone."  
  
"Hey Weiss what-"  
  
"Its Sydney."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know, I came over to her place to have some Chinese and when I walked into her bedroom-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was laying unconscious on the floor. Her eyes were wide, and her pupils were dilated. They said that, she had overdosed on something and, a traumatic incident or stress worsened the blow of the medicine. I know what caused the medicine to over react. Mike, she was watching that video of you two. The one that Fr- I mean Alison taped from your television. Oh god, she was just laying there, she looked so scared." Weiss trailed off as he followed the ambulance.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Hurry Mike, she stopped breathing before they loaded her in the ambulance."  
  
"Oh god, I'll meet you there." Vaughn hung up the phone.  
  
"Michael, sweetie, what was that about?"  
  
"I gotta go." He said as he buttoned up his shirt and walked out the door.  
  
Minutes later, Vaughn walked in through the front doors of the hospital. He saw Weiss sitting there in the waiting room.  
  
"Weiss?"  
  
"Go see for yourself, room 101. She is in the ER."  
  
He ran down the hallways and quickly reached room101. He slowly opened the door and went inside. Sydney was laying there, as pale as a ghost. She was hooked up to a whole bunch of machines. He just stared at the person he admired as one of the strongest people he had ever met, just laying there, like a kite stuck in a tree. She was able to withstand anything merely days ago. Now she wouldn't even be able to survive a power outage. The machines she was hooked up to helped her breathe, kept her heart going, it was like her body just gave up. He picked up the chart at the bottom of her bed. Drug overdose, needed stomach pump, severe stress causing heightened effects of the overdose. He put the chart back and sat down on a chair by Sydney.  
  
"Syd." A tear traveled down his cheek as he wiped some hair out of her face. He held her frail hand and lifted it up to his lips. He placed a kiss on every knuckle. He held her hand tightly with both of his  
  
"Hey, I don't know if it's too late now but. Syd, I love you. Please don't just give up like this. Please. It's not that the CIA still needs you, I do. Please come back." He watched her lay still, she looked like Sleeping Beauty.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I hope you like that chapter, and yet again, review review review, if you have any song suggestions, write them in a review, thanks! 


End file.
